Journey to the end
by Harukanyonomi
Summary: This is inspired by the story "counting kisses". I really liked the concept but I wanted to see more of Yuki POV and Kotoko's resistance to their relationship. Hence I did a take on this. This is my first attempt, let me if I should continue or stop this stupid crap :D


It rained. Rained a lot. Perhaps compensating for the tears that already dried up inside Kotoko. She finally accepted that Naoki is never going to accept her and their relationship. There was nothing left for her in that house. The same house where she lived with many many dreams. It came all crashing down.

Considering his daughter's state, her father moved out as soon as possible despite multiple protest from mrs irie. Kotoko left the house without a proper goodbye with Naoki, who was too much of a coward to get out of his room and face her. A younger irie however stood behind the gate with unreadable expression.

"why are you doing this?" asked an angry yuki. "what" was the flat monotonous reply from his brother. Frustrated he continued, "you love her…. why are you letting her go?" "sometimes you have to choose between love and responsibilities" he continued "you are too young to understand" Naoki tried to close the conversation. "No I am not! If I were you, I would have never let her go!" Yelled yuki and went downstairs to help her mother cope with the changed situation.

"Ohh my poor kotoko chan…. she suffered a lot…I hope she find happiness" Mrs. Irie wailed. "She will Maa, she is brave despite being a Baka" Yuki consoled his mother.

Months flew by and came the wedding of Naoki and Sahoko. Kotoko looked at the invitation with teary eyes. It was all over for her. Now not even at single chance left. She wished Naoki happiness silently but refused to attend the event.

Mrs. Irie tried hard to accept sahoko as her daughter. She knew nothing can be changed now. However, the cheery environment that she wished remained in her home, remained a farfetched dream. There was no connection with the Aiharas for some time. Iries were reluctant to contact them as it might offend there in laws. Aiharas kept their distance not to be in way to the family matters of iries.

Kotoko spend next few months locked in her bedroom and crying in pillow. His father helplessly saw his daughter suffering. After few months, with help of her friends, she finally got out of her apartment however memories of Naoki haunted her every second. As Naoki was no longer attending university, there was no chance to face him there. Slowly she started to move on with life. To keep hershelf busy, she took multiple part time jobs. Keeping herself destracted was not the only thing in her mind. Evry one was moving, she needed to find her goal too. She still did not have any specific carrer goals. She started taking part in variety of activities to see what interst her most. Being busy kept her mind off her past.

It was one of the fine evening at the café, where she worked. She was happily taking orders, trying to remember and note down everything correctly. "One cold coffee please" "yeah sure" Kotoko replied raising her head from her machine. "Ohh…yuki kun" said a surprised Kotoko. "Do you work here? You just take the order right?" Yuki asked cautiously. "Yeah… but I can make great coffee you know" said kotoko defensively. "Yeah" chuckled Yuki.

Kotoko served his coffee and sat down. "Dodn't you have work to do?" "Nahh…I am done for the day" Kotoko replied lazily. To break the sailence she started," hows everyone?" "Mom calmed down now, she is trying hard to make sahoko little more lively" chuckled yuki. "Paa is in good health and thinking to go back to work but Maa banned him from doing so". "That seems like a thing Obasama would do " kotoko giggled. They continued to talk about their lives without mentioning Naoki. Kotoko invited Yuki to come over at their place for dinner sometime. Promising, yuki left the café.

It happened after two weeks when Yuki dropped by the restaurant. Kotoko was sitting in the back with head hung low. Her test paper results were in front. Picking a paper yuki's eyes widened. How can anyone get this low marks? Seeing Kotko already troubled over this he tried with all his strength to not make any comments on this. Surprised by his sudden presence, Kotoko jumped and almost fall from the chair. "Oh yuki…welcome" She managed. He sat there studying all her reports. It was worse than his imagination. Seeing her struggle so much, he finally offered his help. It was strange to get help from a middle schooler, but since he is an irie, she knew this will help her graduate on time.

Thus, their studying schedule began. It was difficult for yuki to teach someone with such a distracted mind. Kotoko can't keep her attention at a topic for more than 5 mins. He soon figured to create some interesting games to keep her occupied. It helped. She improved. Enough to even come in top 10 in one of the subjects.

Kotoko invites yuki frequently for dinner, movies, amusement parks and any such activites. In a way she was trying to repay. Yuki was not stupid enough to not notice it however he enjoyed their time together so he never questioned.

Naoki and Sahoko moved to USA to expand business there. Noriko was sad over the matter but somehow rekindling with Aihara's was more tempting to her. She started inviting Aiharas over and her grand dinner parties started again. Her life became cheery again.

Time flew and Yuki was already in the second year of his high school. He spends last few years in constant presence of kotoko, she her stupidity, her clumsiness, her noisiness…. her sincerity, her hard work, her determination and her kind heart. It was difficult for him to admit but his mind was always revolving around kotoko. Today they were having a party at Iries. Everyone was already drunk and dancing stupidity. Kotoko was on couch giggling at the drunk habits of the elders. Elders landed in rooms stumbling over each other. Yuki returned from kitchen with a glass of water for drunk kotoko, who fell asleep on the couch. Coming back with a blanket, he covered her with it. Her hair was on face irritating her. He gently tucked the hair away, caressing her soft cheeks a bit. Suddenly his hand stopped. He felt a sudden blood rush as he watched her closely. He thought he had known kotoko over the years. He realized he missed one thing.

He saw her beauty. Her innocent sleeping face. Her cheery lips which was inches away from his touch. He slowly leaned and captured her lips gently. It tasted like strawberry…just as he imagined.

He knew he was in love with her since long but he realized it is harder to be keep in control. He needs to act on it. He is not going to lose her as his Oni chan.

Sudden movement from kotoko startled him. Seeing her still asleep, he sighed in relief.

"Please wait for me Kotoko, I will never let anybody hurt you" he prayed silently. "It's time" he thought looking at the sleeping kotoko.


End file.
